1. Field of the Invention.
This invention concerns a readily adjustable device for establishing a closed positioning of a pivoted door with respect to adjacent surfaces so that the outer surfaces thereof arc aligned with respect to one another. More particularly this invention is drawn to an improved adjustable bumper and stop member for a vehicle door such as used to cover a fuel opening and which member can be rotated manually to a precise indexed position so that on closure the outer surface of the fuel door is flush with the outer surface of the vehicle body panel to optimize vehicle appearance and streamlining.
2. Description of Related Art.
Previously, vehicles have been utilized housings recessed in the bodywork for providing a hidden fuel inlet. The housing typically provides a pivotal door to conceal the fuel filler opening and the filler cap to improve vehicle appearance and to augment streamlining of the vehicle. Various door mounting constructions have also been devised to permit adjustment of such an access door so that upon closure the outer surface of the door is flush with the surrounding surface of the vehicle body and creates a constant narrow gap therebetween to enhance vehicle appearance and streamlining. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,984 to Hempel, issued Mar. 14,1989 for a "Lid For Closing An Automobile Body Recess" discloses a housing having a vehicle fuel door with threaded adjustment for locating the door hinge and with a threaded stop for adjustably supporting the free edge of the fuel door when closed for establishing a desired gap uniformity. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,749 to Sheppard, issued Nov. 24, 1992 for a "Gas Cap Cover Adjustment Device" discloses a recessed housing with a plural threaded adjustment construction so that the fuel door can be centered with respect to the accommodating opening in the body work of the vehicle and so that the upper surface thereof is aligned with the show surface of the vehicle side panel.
While the prior constructions identified above offer various fuel door adjustments, the remotely located threaded devices which are provided for the adjustment do not accommodate production line standards and requirements to permit an assembler to manually make a quick and precise adjustment for the desired door alignment of the fuel door with the show surface of the surrounding associated vehicle panel.